Prompted
by TheDoctorMulder
Summary: Little one shots from prompts Doctor/Rose Ten/Rose Tentoo/Rose Ten/Rose/Tentoo
1. Miserable Weather

Prompt: the weather outside was miserable

fandom: Doctor Who

words: 100

XxXxXxXx

Rose happily opened the doors of the TARDIS and rushed out, ready for that beach with rainbow sand that the Doctor had been talking about. They had spent nearly a week in a dank dungeon and she needed sun.

What she ran into was a driving rain. It was freezing cold against her bare skin.

"Doctor!" she shouted as she stormed inside. "London, again?!"

"Just because it's raining doesn't mean it's London, Rose," he chided her. "We're on-" he took a look at the monitor and closed his mouth quickly.

"We're where, Doctor?" Rose knowingly said.

"London," The Doctor muttered.


	2. 3 weeks

Prompt: it had been three whole weeks

Words: 342

XxXxXxXx

It had been three whole weeks, 21 days since they had been pulled into this universe.

21 days of learning a whole new way of living their lives.

Her mother had an easier time of it than her. She had Pete back. It wasn't her Pete, but it was a Pete. He was so close to the same man that it hurt.

Every time Rose looked at him, she remembered the day she met her real father, and watched him die twice.

This universe knew her mother as the woman who'd been missing, presumed dead for three years, and only a handful of people knew the difference. Her and this Pete would argue, but not nearly as much as they both had with their original versions of the other person. They both knew how it felt to lose the other, and both knew this was the often wished for second chance that the universe so rarely dealt out.

Overall, they were getting on like houses. She'd been traumatized by how well they were getting on.

As for Rose, they were still in the process of building her identity. Rose still wasn't sure what her story should be, but she needed to pick one soon.

She looked down at the little plastic card in her hand that she had just received with disdain. She didn't want an identity in this universe, she wanted to go home. In frustration, she threw the card across the room. It landed next to a vase with some yellow flowers in it.

Flowers that were the same shade as those damned buttons. The buttons that now no longer worked.

If she could only go back in time to when they worked she could get herself strapped in somewhere...but that would require access to the Vortex of this universe.

It had been three whole weeks in this universe, and finally, Rose had an idea.

She ran down the hall to Pete's office and walked in the open door.

"Pete, is that offer to work at Torchwood still valid?"


	3. She Woke Up

Prompt: She woke up: drabble

XxXxXxXx

She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was for a moment. She rolled over in bed, aching. What had happened that got her feeling like this? Her gaze was met with a pair of ancient, deep chocolate eyes and really great, if messy, hair.

Memory came flooding back. Hands everywhere, sighs and groans of pleasure. Names whispered in ecstasy. Oh, God.

She tentatively smiled. "Good morning, Doctor."

He grinned back, "No morning in- oh hell, good morning, Rose." He kissed her, hard, and rolled her on her back.

The repeat performance was even better than the opening act.


	4. Arguing Control

Prompts: arguing, control

"No, The other one," The Doctor wearing brown told his counterpart.

"No, it's this one," the part human Doctor replied angrily.

"Here, give me that." The Gallifreyan reached out to grab the part away from him, but the human pulled it out of his grasp.

"You always have to be in control of everything," he accused his dual hearted counterpart.

"No, I just want to make sure that it gets done right," the Time Lord replied.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Rose ordered when she stepped into the room. "Let 'im do what 'e needs to do," she admonished the Time Lord.

As soon as she turned away, the Doctor in the blue suit stuck out his tongue at the other Doctor.


	5. The Earth

Prompt: Picture of the Earth from space with the sun just barely poking over the horizon

words: 100

XxXxXxXx

They were parked in orbit over the Sahara Desert, snacking on a banana pudding Rose made. They sat in the open door and looked out over the Earth.

The thin atmosphere glowed with light from the sun. The Doctor and Rose watched as the sun's rays slowly moved across the land, making it bright until the sun itself finally poked around the edge of the planet.

That was their cue to close the doors. Even 93 million miles away, it would cause damage.

"How about Egypt?" he asked Rose, already entering the coordinates.

"Sounds good to me," Rose replied.


	6. No Just No

Prompt "No, Just No"

"Fascinating," the part human Doctor commented.

"Why thank you, Mr. Spock," Rose quipped.

She then looked like she had the most brilliant idea in the universe. Her eyes got wide, and a grin appeared. The Doctor wondered what was going through her mind. She had the most brilliant ideas sometimes, or the seeds of one, at least. What came out of her mouth, however, was not a brilliant idea, at least not from his perspective.

"Oh, there's my new nickname for you! Spock!" She was as excited as the Doctor had been when he discovered allons-y.

"What? Why?"

"Part human, identifying with the non human part. Extremely smart. Telepathic." she started her list, and the Doctor raised his eyebrow at her. "And look at that. You've even got the 'eyebrow on stun'!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at the body part in question.

"No, just...no. You, Rose Tyler, are not wandering the universe calling me 'Spock.'" he admonished her.

"Too late, 'salready stuck in my 'ead," she sing songed, flashed her cheeky, tongue in tooth grin at him, and walked off.


	7. Loving the Storm

Prompt:

Ceraunophile: (n) A person who loves lightning and thunder

XxXxXxXx

She'd always loved thunderstorms.

When she was a kid, she'd watch outside the window as the sky lit up with lightning. The thunder would come seconds later, and she'd count how long it took to get to her. During the really bad storms, when it felt as if the whole world was angry, the whole building would vibrate at the same time the sound came.

Adrenaline would rush through her system as she watched, and she longed to be out in it. To feel alive with the danger. To face the storm head on.

She'd always loved the rain.

When she was a kid, the frequent showers that hit London would often come while she was outside wandering. She'd turn her face to the sky and enjoy the way it felt when it hit her. She'd dance in it, and run under the waterfalls created by the rain flowing off of the pavilion. She loved the sound of it against metal. The tap tap tap tap drumming sounds.

Nevermind that her mother would be angry if she came home wet and claim that her daughter would catch her death of pneumonia. She'd looked it up one day. You didn't catch pneumonia by being in the rain, you caught it from germs. Her mother's ire and dire proclamations weren't enough to stop her.

Being out in the storm was worth it.

As an adult, she still loved storms.

Rose stared at the sky and watched the dark clouds draw closer and closer. Electricity crackled in the air, and a brisk breeze carried the scent of rain. The sky was coming alive. She watched the rain come towards her in a wall and just before the wall hit her, she threw her bare arms out to greet it.

The wind howled and the thunder rolled. She stood out in the storm long enough to get soaked before the phone rang inside. She reluctantly went back into the place she lived. Not her home, never her home. It was far too big on the outside, too stationary, and too empty inside. No one else was there to chide her for making a mess. No one else was there to take care of her.

After getting off the phone with her mother, she sat at the window, watching the lightning outside.

One of the best parts of a storm was its aftermath. A storm could huff and puff and blow you down, but if you were strong enough to survive until the sun came out, you saw the most wondrous sights. The drops on the leaves of trees were like prisms, the neighbor's tomato plants grew 9 centimeters since the storm started. Things look cleaner. They smell better. Colors are brighter.

The storm had come, but not the Storm she wanted to come. She would have to go to him.


	8. Telepathic Time Lord

Prompt: the first time Rose learns that the Doctor's telepathic

Timeline: Post Dalek

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too?" Rose suggested, hoping that the Doctor wasn't the only one of his kind after all.

"I'd know. In here," he told her, tapping his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere," Rose told him, pushing that revelation aside for the moment. The Doctor looked like he was close to breaking down again.

.  
In an effort to turn his mind elsewhere, she invited Adam along for one trip, because he was a bit of help, and he was kinda cute, if a bit flippant about nearly starting world war three. The Doctor's reaction had her stunned. If she thought he did such things, she'd say that he was jealous.

Once inside the ship, and after they both amusedly watched Adam's reaction when he realized that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, Rose showed him to a room so he could get some sleep before their first adventure. She could tell that the Doctor wanted to get running right away, but after the day they'd all had, the humans needed a break.

She strode back to the console room, intent on talking to the Doctor, but when she got there, she couldn't see him.

"Doctor?" she called out. "Immediately, she heard a crashing noise, and the Doctor poked his head out over the edge of the grating, rubbing his crown.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's just something you said earlier," she started. "Are you telepathic, like the TARDIS?" She chose her words carefully and managed to avoid mentioning his people.

He looked at her, as if he were evaluating her. Knowing what she was sure she knew now made her a bit uncomfortable to be scrutinized like that. Finally he answered. "Yes, I am, but not like the TARDIS is."

"So you can get into people's heads and change stuff too?" she asked, a bit worried. She was fine with the timeship doing it now, because it had been explained to her that it's only translation and for stuff she needs, and it's useful. But she was still a bit leery of telepathy because she never even knew the ship had done so until she asked the Doctor about it, and no one had thought to ask her if it was okay.

"Yes, but I don't," the Doctor told her as he climbed from underneath the grating. He put it back in place and leaned against the console. "I'm a touch telepath. I have to touch most people to get in their heads, as you said."

He crossed his leather coated arms and added, "And no, I haven't been in your head. I wouldn't. You have to ask for that sort of thing."

"But the TARDIS-" Rose pointed at the rotor.

"Isn't like us," the Doctor interrupted. "She didn't ask, because she can't. I didn't because I didn't think of it."

It made sense, Rose thought.

"Is that okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose replied automatically.

"Good."


	9. Telepathic Sedative Doctor

Prompt: Telepathic sedative; one good use, and one bad use. Good use must be the Doctor, bad use is some bad guy.

Words: 100

Telepathic Sedative (The Doctor)

XxXxXxXx

They found the little girl in the rubble, screaming. The Doctor lifted a beam so Rose could pull her out.

One of her legs was shattered. The little girl needed medical attention. The Doctor tried to stop the bleeding while Rose tried to calm her, but every time he touched her, she'd pull away.

The little girl was fighting them off frantically, not realizing that they were trying to help.

Finally, in desperation, the Doctor put his fingers to her head. Almost instantly, she was unconscious.

"You're gonna be okay, Emily," the Doctor whispered softly. "You are a fighter."


	10. Telepathic Sedative Bad Guy

Prompt: Telepathic sedative; one good use, and one bad use. Good use must be the Doctor, bad use is some bad guy.

Words: 100

Telepathic Sedative (bad guy)

XxXxXxXx

Rose kicked against her captor, but he was strong and apparently liked her fighting.

"Get off!" Rose shouted, but he laughed and forced her to move. "I'm not going!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one!" he cooed.

"You're not human."

"Smart too!" he exclaimed. "For an ape at least. I'm a Time Lord, and-" He looked into her eyes. "You. Will. Obey. Me."

"What're you doing?" Rose scoffed, shocking him.

"Mr. Saxon, the President," an aid spoke.

"Right! No time, I'm afraid." He put his hands to her temples, and she knew no more.


	11. the Segway

Rose learns (the hard way) that letting TenToo ride around Torchwood on a Segway probably wasn't the best idea.

(could be read as part of Starting Over)

Words: 100

XxXxXxXx

In the underground warehouse of Torchwood Tower, the Doctor found a row of... "Look at that! Segways!" he exclaimed.

"Those are the most useless things ever," Rose protested.

"Nah, they're faster than walking, and fun!," he denied. Rose relented, stepping on the one next to him.

He zoomed around laughing. Rose couldn't drive it and gave up.

"Not for me," She said. "You have fun with that."

She came to regret those words. A week later, he was causing havoc in the Tower, riding around on that damned thing.

They weren't even called Segways in this universe.

XxXxXxXx

A/N:

Keeping as many of these as possible to 100 words is hard!

For those of you who wanted it, the previous prompt, the one with the Master and Rose, will be turned into a proper story, once I get one of my current three works finished. I warn you though, it's going to be dark! (She says with an evil grin.)


	12. Dumbo

Prompt: "There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally. Like, I'm counting them right now, you moron."

Ten X Rose X Tentoo

Words: 100

XxXxXxXx

"There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally. Like, I'm counting them right now, you moron," the man in blue grumbled.

"How was I supposed to know that the catalyst was-" his twin in brown started.

"You almost reignited the war! Rose tried to warn you, but noooo, you know best!"

"What happened?" Rose wondered from behind them.

"Rose, he did something...Dumbo," the part human Doctor tattled.

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"Oi! Can you at least sound surprised?" the Time Lord protested.

She grinned. "Nope. What did you do, Doctor? Were you rude again?"


	13. Little Red Riding Hoodthe Big Bad Wolf

Prompt: Halloween in Pete's World

XxXxXxXx

A year and a half into their lives together in a world where airships were common, the Doctor and Rose were spending a few months in America, working to set up a base of operations. On October 27th, they were in one of the little Halloween pop up shops, looking for a couple of costumes, having decided that they were going to celebrate the holiday to its fullest.

"Ooh, how about this one?" the Doctor asked, holding up a gas mask. He slipped it over his head and said, "Are you my mummy?"

Rose shook her head in amusement. "Doctor, we're the only ones in this universe who know about that and why it's so scary."

"Yeah, you're right," his muffled voice conceded and he pulled the gas mask off of his face. He noticed a dog mask, put it on, and barked.

"That's a possibility," Rose said, giggling.

The two of them went through possibilities for a Halloween costume for the next hour and a half, laughing, making disgusted faces, and generally driving the people around them a little mad, not that either of them noticed.

The next day, the first kids came by, and Rose answered the door first to a chorus of, "Trick or Treat!"

"Hello girls. One treat for the beautiful princess. One for the mummy, and one for the fairy!"

"Thank you!" The kids, all around the age of ten, politely chorused.

Suddenly, a howling sound was heard behind the girls. They turned around quickly, spooked, as a tall, skinny werewolf came out of the shadows. The girls screamed and turned toward Rose, who pulled her bright red hood back and showed them that she was a werewolf as well.

The girls screamed and ran in a third direction, to safety, with both wolf people laughing behind them.

"I think we scarred them for life," the Doctor commented, laughing.

"Nah, they'll get more like that. That guy on the other end has a hole dug in his yard with a coffin that springs up in it" she explained.

"I love Halloween like this," the Doctor exclaimed and hugged Rose. In her ear, he whispered, "Little Red Riding Hood, I'm gonna eat you up later."

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied and kissed him.

They heard a couple more kids coming down towards their door, and broke apart quickly to get back to their places.

This was going to be a fun night.


	14. Watching Her Sleep

Prompt: watching her sleep

XxXxXxXx

He looked down at her on the jumpseat. She was sleeping. Dreaming from the way her eyes moved. He could see her pulse in her neck. Her heart rate was up a little from normal.

What was she dreaming about? Was it something fantastical? A nightmare? Could it be something more private? She was human: he wouldn't blame her.

He fancied she was dreaming about him. His hands on her, skin to skin. But only a moment. It wouldn't do to dwell on what could be when he'd lose her too soon. He sighed and went back to his tinkering.


	15. Passenger Safety

Who's ready for a huge Jessica Jones marathon tomorrow?! woot!

One of my writing groups had this prompt in it, and I just had to tackle it.

Prompt: Write the passenger safety instructions card for a time-travel machine.

XxXxXxXx

Welcome to the Type 40 Time Travel capsule, colloquially referred to as a T.A.R.D.I.S. We hope your fourth dimensional trip is enjoyable and comfortable.

In the event that there is a problem with your flight, please refer to these instructions.

**Warning: this card is to remain in full view of all passengers when in the console room.**

For your safety and the safety of everyone aboard, only licensed pilots are permitted to operate controls at the console.

Should you need to leave the capsule, there is only one exit: located at the front of the console room. An object or being is also capable of entering or leaving the capsule via the materialization/dematerialization circuits. If this option is used, key in the proper sequence. Failure to key in the proper sequence will result in the being or object being redistributed.

Should the capsule start to crash, take your seats and buckle yourself in. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with the location of the single control on the seat, hidden under the right side armrest. This button will activate a force field, holding you steady and not allowing items to fall of you.

In certain emergency situations, oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling. Just place the mask over your face, adjusting the straps behind your head for a secure fit. The masks are good for up to four hours of oxygen. The oxygen content is higher than that of Gallifrey, and will keep you alert and energetic past the initial adrenaline rush.

Four fire extinguishers can be found in the roundel storage spaces located around the edge of the console room. Most of the rest of the time travel capsule has a built in fire suppression system where various rooms can be isolated and oxygen removed. In an emergency, all rooms except for the main control room may also be jettisoned.

Know the location you're going to and keep a survival pack appropriate to the climate on you at all times.

Any other pertinent information will be communicated by the lead pilot.

Have a safe and pleasant trip.


	16. Daddy Issues

Prompt: Daddy Issues

XxXxXxXx

She saw her father in him, though he wasn't. He just looked like a 20 year older version of him.

Her father died twice. She had nearly destroyed the world for him and killed her Doctor. Pete 's presence reminded her of that.

Peter Tyler, who'd never had a daughter, kept rejecting her. She wasn't his daughter: she was the child of a dead man who shared his face.

It hurt.

Mum was pregnant. She just found out. They were starting their own family and Rose was an outsider.

She didn't belong there-never had.

She just wanted to go home.


	17. Distraction

Prompt: The Doctor needing a distraction

XxXxXxXx

The TARDIS watched Wolf proclaim her love for Thief.

She gathered up the star's energy to pull Wolf back using the particles in her from their joining.

"If it's my last chance to say it," her Thief said. At that moment, TARDIS pulled with everything she had.

"Rose Tyler-"

Suddenly, the link broke. There hadn't been enough power, even with the star.

Her Thief cried. He didn't get to finish his sentence.

It was her fault.

"What?"

So that was how she came into his life. Loud One would be a good distraction. He needed it.


	18. Go F Yourself

Prompt: "I once to a man to go screw himself, can you even imagine?"

I had fun with this!

100 words

XxXxXxXx

At the end of a bad trip, they both stood there with Rose between them. They were watching the flames from the building that the blue suited Doctor had blown up.

The woman who'd been experimenting on Rose was marched past them in handcuffs. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, but the part human Doctor cut her off.

"I did warn you," he told her in a calm, dark voice.

"Go fuck yourself," she spat.

The Doctors were still trying to figure out if it was even possible when Rose suddenly burst out laughing.


	19. Mouse

Prompt: trying to deal with the fact that the mouse traps aren't working and the damn things keep getting away.

Not quite what the prompt was, but it's what the characters wanted.

In reply to the review on the previous story: Yeah, I've seen all of Jessica Jones, twice so far. I want to hate Kilgrave, he's a horrible person, but it's David Tennant!

I'm working on Starting Over and River Of Time, but got stuck, hence why I'm doing prompts again.

XxXxXxXx

"Rose, why are you baiting a trap?" the Doctor wondered, watching her rubbing peanut butter on the metal wire of the snap trap.

"I saw a mouse," she replied.

"I gathered that much when I saw the trap, but why are you baiting a trap?" he asked again.

"To get rid of the mouse," she answered slowly, as if he were an idiot. Sure he might not be the best at all this domestic nonsense, but he wasn't an idiot, thank you much.

"No, really?" he said sarcastically. "I thought we'd make a mouse hotel."

"Well, a few weeks ago, you wanted to get a rabbit hutch for the bunny in the park, even though we live in a flat, so I'm not a hundred percent sure you're being sarcastic."

"Rabbit make great indoor pets," he defended his choice. "But seriously, there are better ways of getting rid of the mouse."

"I bet it requires something we don't have or you have to make," she deduced.

"Nope! And it won't kill the mouse." Rose looked skeptical, but she let him have at it.

He pulled out his sonic and, with a magician's flourish that made Rose laugh, activated it. A squeaking noise was heard and the mouse popped out from behind the refrigerator and ran, disappearing down the hall. The Doctor chased after it and a moment later, came back smiling.

"All gone," he declared victoriously.

"You know, it'll just come back," Rose told him.

"Nah," he denied. "She really didn't like the sound.

A week later when the Doctor was tearing apart an old 'sonic' toothbrush, he heard, "squeak, squeak."

He looked over and there was the little, grey mouse on the floor, looking at him. The Doctor leaned down with a bit of his apple. "Shhhh. Don't tell anyone." He then winked at the mouse, who rushed forward and took the bite.


	20. Angst or Smut?

Prompt: Falling

Words: 100

XxXxXxXx

He stared at her, entranced. He couldn't have looked away for anything, even if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. He definitely didn't. He needed to memorize every microsecond of his time with her.

She lifted up and he was pretty sure time stopped. Fingers dug in, holding on for dear life. He needed to pull her closer, hold her tight. Meld himself to her and never let go again. He tensed himself, ready for it, needing to do it. Finally, with a yell of her name, he let go.

Falling into Rose Tyler's embrace had never been so blissful.

XxXxXxXx

I'll leave it up to you to decide what I've really written here *wink*


	21. Baby

Prompt: Baby

Someone prompted me baby, but I don't touch baby fic, but this idea came to me. Hope you love it!

Super angst warning

XxXxXxXx

Problem sorted, but after chasing a Grask all the way across London in 1987, the Doctor needed to get back to his TARDIS, which was a whole other problem. He was studying the map of the underground, wondering how he hadn't managed to memorize the network of tunnels in all time periods yet when he heard a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Oi! And where do you think you're going?" Jackie asked and he spun around to make sure it was really her. Sure enough, it was her. Jackie Tyler in all her furious glory and nearly 20 years younger than when he knew her, with a pram beside her.

"Just to get the tokens, Love," Pete responded.

"Hurry up, I gotta use the loo," she ordered and the Doctor nearly laughed out loud. Oh, that woman.

Jackie peeked in the pram for a moment, then sat down on the bench nearby, rocking it slightly.

Unable to help himself, the Doctor walked over to the bench and sat down himself, near her, but not close enough for her to take a swing at him. From his vantage point, he could see her inside. And Rose Tyler was staring right at him with those baby blues that would turn into brown with little gold speckles. The pram she was in wasn't much. He could tell it was the cheapest thing they could get. Probably the only one they could afford, if they even bought it. It wasn't what someone who would become the Goddess of Time, even for just a few minutes, should have been in. If he could have, he'd have given her the most beautiful and safe furniture and clothing from across the cosmos.

But he couldn't, that was the point. She had to live this life to become the woman who saved him from himself.

Jackie caught him staring. "Beautiful baby," he told her and watched her face become soft.

"She's a little madam," she replied proudly. "Aren't you, Rosie Posie?"

Ah, that would explain why she couldn't stand anyone to call her Rosie, except Jack. On cue, she began to cry softly and Jackie stuck a pacifier in her mouth.

Before things could become awkward, Pete came back and before Jackie left, the pacifier popped out of Rose's mouth. "Did she stick that silly thing in your mouth again?" her father asked when she started crying. "There's no milk in that, is there?"

Pete picked his daughter up and put her over his shoulder, patting her on the back softly. After a little burp, Rose settled down.

"How old is she?" the Doctor asked, knowing the answer, but needing a reason to keep looking.

"Almost 2 months," Pete replied.

This was fascinating and strange, even for him, seeing this baby and knowing she'd become the woman he- well, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Rose as a baby, but he'd still had her then, he hadn't felt the desire to change her past.

Knowing he should be going, he instead reached out to nudge her tiny hand, quickly, then he'd leave. She opened it and closed her fist around his finger, gripping tightly and gurgled.

"Tight grip you've got there," he told her. Touching her, he could feel the tiny consciousness that was beginning to get personality. She was curious.

"Just like 'er Mum. Bet she'll have a temper on her too," Pete joked.

"I bet," he agreed. She would, she so would.

"Aw, now Little Princess, you've gotta let go of the man's hand," her father told her when he tried to lay her back down and she took the Doctor's arm with her.

"It's okay, She-reminds me of someone," he said sadly. "But I should be getting going, I really should. I've gotta get back-" Back where? He had nothing left, but the TARDIS.

Rose let go of his finger and he pulled his hand back. He stood up, but couldn't resist saying one thing to Pete before he left. "Take care of that little girl, spend every moment you can with her, and make sure she knows you-love her. You never know when it'll all end." For Pete, it'd end in about four months.

Pete looked up at him, startled for a moment, then he became sad. He was about to say something when Jackie called to him. "Thanks for the reminder, mate, but the missus is callin' now."

"Better get on, then." Once again, he watched Pete carry Rose away from him. This time, though, he could have sworn she was smiling.

He had found his reason to keep fighting.

XxXxXxXx

When Pete met up with Jackie, she asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Some bloke. Thing is, the way he looked at Rose-"

"He isn't a freak?" she questioned worriedly.

"No, I think he's grieving," Pete replied, looking back at the man, who was slowly walking into one of the cars on the train.


End file.
